Move Along
by loveDarrenCriss4
Summary: (T-WARNING) Badboy!Blaine is new, and Depressed!Kurt is interested. Kurt suffers from depression and selfharm due to bad bullying. Blaine takes an interest in him, and starts looking over him, unintentionally falling in love with him. I suck at summaries, so you'll have to read it to understand.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone!  
Warning: Selfharm, depression  
Badboy!Blaine, Depressed!Kurt  
R&R? Title inspired by Move Along by All-American Rejects  
~Much love, xoxo**

* * *

Kurt looks around at his peers as he stalks down the hallway. High school never has treated him quite right, but especially not now. Things have gotten so much worse, and he doesn't know how, or even why. He's always been nothing but nice to anyone who even dared talked to him. Maybe that's the problem. Nobody really talks to him. It's because he's different. He's gay. He's out. He's proud of who he is. But this just makes it so damn hard. How can someone be proud of themselves, when everyone else hates them? Maybe it's because he has a nice family. His dad's the best, and his dad's wife-his stepmom—is really nice. Her son, Finn, isn't too bad either. Except he only talks to Kurt at home. He's exceptionally nice, and he even calls Kurt his brother. But at school, he's distant. They're strangers to each other outside of their house. He also has some great friends. They're in Glee club with him. Actually, Glee club is what's saving his life. They're like a family, even if they don't get along all of the time. Mercedes and Rachel are his best friends. They're supportive of him, and they're basically his soul sisters. As he thought about the positive aspects of his life, he felt a sudden piercing pain his spine. Before he could even realize it, he was thrown into the corner of the row of lockers. He slid down to the floor, pulling his knees to his chest. He didn't want to be seen, and he couldn't get over the pain in his still-bruised back. He already had hand marks all over his torso from yesterday's attack. This wasn't anything as fierce, but still. Pain is pain. _'How does this even hurt me anymore? I hurt myself. I should be used to it,' _he thought to himself, hiding his face in his hands. _'Don't cry, Kurt Hummel. You are strong. You can't cry here,' _he told himself, scoffing out loud at his own thoughts. He didn't actually think he was strong. He just couldn't cry at school. His tears were the bullies' fuel. He wouldn't give them the satisfaction. Not today. Not ever.

* * *

Kurt sat down at his usual seat at the table where the whole Glee club sat together. Even Puck and Finn sat with them. Finn mostly sat there to be with Rachel. Puck sat there to be with Finn. Kurt sat down on the other side of Rachel, with Mercedes sitting opposite of him. Santana sat to his other side, with Brittany practically in her lap. Kurt chuckled to himself, looking around at all of his friends. He picked at his salad with his plastic fork, listening to Mercedes. She was going on about some new guy.  
"And, I heard he was gay," she said enthusiastically. Kurt didn't hear anything before that, really. But that line caught his attention. He looked up from his lettuce, raising an eyebrow at her.  
"Come again?" he cleared his throat, shifting in his seat.  
"Blaine Anderson. New kid. Bad boy. Hot. Gay," Mercedes said, her voice monotone.  
"Oh," Kurt sighed softly, slumping his shoulders again. No way was he going to get caught up with a badass. That just wasn't his cup of tea.

Just then, as if on cue, a short boy with clean-cut curly hair, skin-tight black skinny jeans-that actually looked as if they were painted on-, a plain white shirt with a tattered, old leather jacket over it, and lace-up army boots, approached his side of the table. He looked up at the boy, his jaw dropping slightly in awe of the pure beauty of the boy. _'This must be mister badass.' _  
"Better close your mouth before you start catchin' flies, babe," said the smooth, melodious voice, snapping him out of his trance. That's when the boy tapped under his chin with his slightly-rough index finger.  
Kurt's eyes quickly met Blaine's golden ones, glancing at the smirk of his lips. He swallowed thickly, pulling his face back away from Blaine's touch.  
Blaine let out a small huff of laughter, winking at Kurt before walking away. Kurt squinted his eyes slightly in confusion, looking at Mercedes.  
"What the hell was that?" he asked, clearly confused and still slightly dazed.  
"That was Blaine Anderson. The new kid," she shrugged, as if it were obvious. And it was.  
"Why was he over here?" he asked, poking at his salad with his fork again.  
"I wasn't listening, but he was talking to Puck. Gorgeous, isn't he?" she wiggled her eyebrows suggestively, giggling.  
"Totally," Kurt rolled his eyes, biting his bottom lip softly. Blaine had been there for five seconds. Five seconds, and Kurt was already highly attracted to him.  
_'No. You can't, Kurt.' _He argued with his brain, sighing heavily. He threw his fork down and stood up, dumping his barely-touched salad into the trash. _'Not like I was actually going to eat it anyways.' _  
Kurt made his way to the choir room, readying himself for Glee. Bullies, and now the bad boy. That's what Kurt's life was destined to be full of. At least until graduation. He clutched his bag closer to him, his forearms starting to burn. He needed relief, and he needed it soon. But he couldn't. Not at school.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2!**

**Warnings: Nothing serious. **

**~Enjoy~**

* * *

Kurt had ignored the urge to harm in school after lunch. He figured schoolwork would keep his mind off of it. Boy, was he wrong. He was the first to arrive to his Pre-Calculus class, as always, sitting in the back. He was getting an early start on his French homework while he waited for students to file in. He noticed some of the jocks entering the room, but who couldn't. They were like loud farm animals, entering the room in their usual herd. He was used to the behavior, but for some reason, the noise was louder today. Their voices made his head pound, feeling a migraine forming already. He glanced up, and noticed the teacher hadn't shown yet. _"Shit," _he muttered to himself, knowing what would come of this. A few jocks sat down in the surrounding desks. One Neanderthal plopped his ass down, right on Kurt's desk. Right on top of his French notebook. He breathed quickly, trying not to smell the familiar musk and sweat scent of the boy. He looked straight down, closing his eyes to avoid making eye contact with him.  
"What's wrong, Princess?" the boy said, smirking devilishly.  
Kurt continued to ignore him, hoping he'd just go away.  
"Give him a break," he heard a smug voice call, causing him to squeeze his eyes shut tighter.  
"Or what, Anderson? You're new here. Just because you think you're a punk-ass kid, doesn't mean you can act like you own the place," he sneered at Blaine.  
"You don't scare me, Dave. Just leave the poor china doll alone." Kurt could hear Blaine step forward, his ears focusing on the clicking sound of his army boots.  
Just then, Kurt felt Dave move from his desk. He opened his eyes, seeing Dave and Blaine face-to-face, practically right in front of him. Before any more words could be said, the teacher walked in. Kurt then released a breath he didn't even realize he was holding in, relaxing a bit in his seat when the jocks moved to the opposite side of the classroom. Just when he thought he was safe, Blaine took a seat right next to him.  
"I just saved your fine ass. You're welcome," Blaine smirked, scooting his desk closer to Kurt's.  
"Look, what do you want from me? I mean, if it's money, I'd gladly pay you to leave me alone," Kurt snapped quietly, keeping his eyes transfixed on the notebook in front of him.  
Blaine rolled his eyes as the teacher shushed them, leaning over to lessen the distance between them. "I like your pants," he said quietly, his signature smirk still plastered on his face. "But they'd look even better on my floor," he continued, whispering roughly into Kurt's ears, sending chills down his spine.  
Kurt couldn't stop himself from shivering, rolling his eyes nonetheless. "I'm not your type," he said simply, slumping in his seat.  
"I don't have a type. You've got a dick, that's all I really care about. And you've got probably the hottest ass I've ever seen," Blaine nodded, sitting back in his seat.  
Kurt didn't say anything. He decided he'd just ignore them. Blaine continued to inch closer to him, making him extremely uncomfortable. When Blaine's arm was gently grazing Kurt's, he pulled on his sleeves instinctively.  
"Are you cold?" Blaine asked, actually sounding genuinely concerned.  
Kurt widened his eyes, opening his mouth to speak before snapping it shut again. "Yeah," he shrugged, forcing himself to shiver.  
Blaine emitted a soft groan, shrugging his leather jacket from his torso, holding it up to Kurt. "Don't think much of it. But you're freaking me out with all the shivering. I keep thinking you're having like, a seizure or something."  
"Thanks, but no thanks. I'll be okay," Kurt said bitterly, desperately trying to make Blaine leave him alone.  
"Listen, don't be an ass, and take the fucking jacket," Blaine said impatiently, laying it down on Kurt's desk.  
Kurt rolled his eyes again, clenching his jaw. His arms started tingling, the urge to cut coming back to him suddenly.  
Blaine sighed heavily, taking his jacket and draping it over Kurt's shoulders. "I'm trying not to be a dick," he explained.  
"Why? You're interested in me?" Kurt asked emotionlessly, trying his best to fight the blush from his cheeks.  
"No," Blaine huffed out a laugh. "I just feel sorry for you."  
"Well, I don't need your pity, or your sorry-ass sympathy," Kurt mumbled, finally glancing at him.  
Blaine stared at him, amused at his bitchy tone. He'd never suspect Kurt to be the kind to act like this. Kurt jumped as soon as the bell rang, throwing his notebook into his bag before taking Blaine's jacket off. Just as he looked up to give him the jacket, he saw Blaine already leaving the classroom.  
"Your jacket!" Kurt called, hurrying after him.  
Blaine continued walking, acting as if he didn't hear. What Kurt didn't see, was the small smile gracing Blaine's lips. He was definitely interested in Kurt Hummel.  
Kurt sighed softly, carrying the jacket with him. Only two classes left before the day ended. He figured he'd give Blaine his jacket then. He smiled slightly to himself as he crept down the crowded hallway, clutching Blaine's jacket close to him. What Blaine didn't know, was that Kurt was definitely interested in him too.


End file.
